1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to key devices and, more particularly, to a novel key-turning device which prevents fingernail chipping.
2. Prior Art
Considerable effort and expense are involved when womens' and mens' fingernails are shaped, painted, coated, polished and otherwise treated. Frequently, those finished beautified nails are thereafter inadvertantly chipped and cracked when a vehicle key is inserted into the steering column or dashboard and the key is turned to start the vehicle engine. Thus, the key is relatively short, and when it is inserted in the steering column or dashboard lock, only the base of the key lies outside the lock and very near the steering column. Considerable effort must be exerted to grip the key base and turn it by the fingers against the lock spring. Frequently, the key base is so short that the fingertips overlap the base and collide with the lock on the steering column or adjacent parts of the steering column or dashboard causing the nail tips to crack, chip and break off, ruining the appearance of the nails. This is particularly likely to happen when the fingernails are long, natural built-up or artificial nails. Moreover, women with weak fingers frequently find it difficult to overcome the lock's spring tension and physically turn the key far enough to cause engine ignition.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will give better leverage for turning a vehicle ignition key and which will protect the user's nails against damage against the steering column and/or ignition lock, etc. It would also be desireable if the device had the ancillary function of facilitating prying up the opening ring or other tab from a beverage can, an operation which is generally difficult to do and also frequently results in chipping and cracking of fingernails. It would further be desireable if the device could easily strip the pried up opening tab from the beverage can.